The present invention relates to a tool for chip removing machining, preferably for parting, comprising an insert mechanically clampable to a holder. The insert is arranged to be clamped in a slot in the holder by means of the spring-load that arises between the walls of the slot when the insert is pushed inwardly in the slot without a previous deflection of one of the slot walls. The invention further relates to an insert to be clamped in said holder.
Zinner U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,930 shows a parting tool wherein a cutting insert is held within a slot in a holder body. The clamping force which acts upon the insert is dependent on the cutting forces arising during machining of a work piece.
Gustafson U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,333 discloses a parting tool. The position of the cutting edge of a cutting insert is dependent upon the cutting forces arising during parting of a work piece.
German Published Application No. 31 19 834-A1 shows a parting tool wherein a cutting insert is held by a cassette inserted within a holder body.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to shape the tool such that the insert achieves a carefully defined stop in the longitudinal direction of the insert independent of the magnitude of the cutting forces acting upon the insert.
A further object of the present invention is to extend the life of the holder forming a part of the tool.
Another object of the present invention is to reduce the tolerance sensitivity of the tool.
A still further object of the present invention is to minimize the risk for insert breakage by means of the configuration of the cooperating surfaces of the insert and the holder.
A still further object of the present invention is to shape said surfaces such that the insert may be pushed inwardly into the holder using mainly constant pushing force until the insert reaches said stop.
A still further object of the present invention is to shape the tool such that the position of its cutting edge becomes independent of the position of the insert in the holder.